


Tumblr prompts.

by AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: I found an 'imagine your otp' thing and I decided to write malec ficlets for them. Sorry that some are longer than others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the trash! Kudos are much appreciated! Thank you and have a nice day/afternoon/evening

**Which one hogs the blanket**

"Magnus," Alec mumbles sleepily, tugging the end of the covers on their bed. He gets no reply, of course, as the warlock on the other side of the bed is asleep and has been for several hours. He tugs again and got no result. He woke up due to being cold and realised that the creator of this problem was his boyfriend stealing the covers. He gave another determined tug on the comforter before giving up. "Magnus," he called softly. Magnus turned in his sleep and Alec finally dislodged the other side of the covers from his sleeping boyfriend. He got back under them and pulled the tanned man to him, the warlocks back against the shadowhunter's chest. Alec smiled and held him close and placed a kiss on his head before drifting back to sleep.

**Which one cuts the other's hair**

Alec was exhausted. He was just finished with a mission and just walked into his boyfriend's magnificent home. Just as he was about to call for his warlock, Magnus appeared round the corner of the kitchen and greeted him with a kiss.

"Alexander, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. I'm just back from a mission," he told him as he toed off his boots and removed his bow and quiver that now had a designated corner near the door. Magnus instructed him to take a seat on the couch as he fled back into the kitchen. When he returned, he had two steaming cups of tea on a tray along with some biscuits.

"You're needing a haircut, Mags," Alec said offhandedly, taking his cup from the tray and taking a sip.

Magnus smiled at the nickname, having not been called it in centuries, his mother being the lonely person he can recall saying it to him.

"I normally do it with magic but I haven't been keeping up with it as often as I should." Alec captured Magnus's hands between his, stopping the warlock from using his magic.

"Allow me? God knows how many times I've had to cut Izzy and Jace's hair when we haven't been able to get to a hairdressers."

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus smiled, kissing his boyfriend before summoning a shaving razor and everything else he would need. He even got a chair for Alec to sit on while he was working. His Alexander smiled before putting the towel around his shoulders and asking Magnus what he was wanting done. He told him he just wanted it neatened up. Alec shrugged off his jacket and put a towel over his jeans before getting to work on his boyfriends hair. They exchanged jokes and had their beverages. Before they knew it, Alec was finished. Magnus snapped his fingers and the loft was cleared up of hair and towels. He also dyed the ends of his hair electric blue and smiled at the Shadowhunter in front of him.

"Thank you, Alexander, I love it. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a kiss before lounging on the couch watching tv, content to spend the rest of the day in each others arms.

**Which one makes coffee for the other every morning**

Magnus woke up to an empty space on the bed beside him. This wasn't rare. Sometimes his Alexander got called away from their home for Shadowhunter duties but he normally left a note.

Shrugging, he wandered into the kitchen where he found his tall, dark and handsome Shadowhunter. half naked, pouring coffee into 2 mugs and shook a pan of bacon. Beside him there was a stack of pancakes with steam still coming from them. Magnus ventured into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Alec, his fingers tracing his parabatai tune carelessly as he planted a kiss onto the top of Alec's spine.

"Mmph, morning. That smells good," the high warlock mumbled into his boyfriends back.

"Good morning to you too, Mags," Alec chuckled as he deposited the bacon onto a plate and turned to face his boyfriend. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before starting to put everything onto the table. Alec started towards the table when Magnus clicked his fingers and the table was set.

Alec shook his head at him and they sat down to eat, enjoying the domesticity of it all before the real world came crashing through their front door like a hurricane.

**Which one picks up the pizza**

"Babe, you wanting pizza?"

"Only if you're going for it!"

"Mags, you're a warlock. You can literally portal to the pizza place and get it. Why you you expect me to go and walk for 20 minutes to walk all the way back? I'm just home."

"Fine I'll go get it. Should I just order our usual?"

"Yeah. Remember to get something for Madzie."

"Like I could forget to get our little girl something to eat. I'll be back soon. I love you," Magnus said, kissing his daughter on the forehead before gently lifting her off his knee before leaning over and kissing his shadowhunter.

"I love you too. Be back soon." And with a flick of his wrist he made a portal and stepped though it.

**Which one likes their music on full volume**

"MAGNUS TURN THAT DOWN!" Alec yelled to his boyfriend as he took his gear off. It's not like he was on the other side of the house. Far from it. He was just in the living room but he had his music on full blast. His head was already pounding since one of the demons he was fighting with Jace just had to fling him against a wall. He rubbed his temples and yelled again. Magnus heard him this time and turned his music down with a flick of his wrist.

"Hello, darling-are you okay?" Magnus asked, seeing the pained look on his face.

"Hey, Mags. I'm okay just a demon flung me into a wall. I'm okay though. Head hurts but it's nothing." Magnus pulled his shadowhunter into an embrace and used a small amount of magic to clear away the pain. Alec gave him a kiss as a thank you and asked him about his day. He was so lucky to be able to call this man his and he hoped he could for a really long time.

**Which one complains about crumbs on the bed**

"Babe! There's crumbs on the bed!" Alec called to his boyfriend who was in the en- suite bathroom.

"Not my problem!" He called back as he applied his makeup for the day.

"You were the one who insisted on breakfast in bed this morning, not me. You deal with it." The shadowhunter told him, gearing up to head to the institute to make sure Aldertree wasn't messing everything up. There was no response from Magnus and Alec was about to yell that the bed was still a mess but in a flash of blue the bed was made and was crumb free.

Magnus appeared from the entrance to the bathroom, "Happy now?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Ecstatic!" He replied in the same tone. "Could you make up a portal? I'm too sore to walk all the way to the institute."

"You were the one who kept using their stamina rune, not me."

"Yeah yeah, can you?"

With a flick of the wrist, Magnus conjured a portal for the Nephilim boy.

"Thank you. I love you and I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll be right here waiting for you. And I love you too, Alexander. More than you know."

**Which one is ticklish**

Magnus and Alec were sitting on the couch on the balcony having a drink, laughing and spending some long overdue time together. They had been so busy after Valentine had attacked the institute, with Magnus helping downworlders who had lost friends and family and Alec trying to rebuild the institute. This was their first date in about 2 weeks and they had made the most of it. They had portaled to Los Angeles (at Magnus's insistence) and had a lot of fun going to the different tourist locations for the day before going to a lovely restaurant before going on a romantic walk through the city. The hadn't been home long before Magnus had made them a couple of drinks and they sat on the couch. After a while the drinks were forgotten on the table in favour of drinking in the others lips and mouth. Alec leaned down and Magnus met his lips with fever as they laid down on the sofa. Magnus's hands were gliding down Alec's chest and ribs when he heard it. He chose to ignore it but it happened again. He pulled away from his boyfriend and saw that Alec's face was bright red.

"Alexander, are you ticklish?" Magnus asked him in a slightly teasing tone. He giggled again when Magnus's hands went under his shirt to tickle his ribs.

"Mag-Magnus, s-stop!" He yelled in hysterics. The warlock laughed out loud as he used his magic to take off Alec's shirt to tickle his ribs easer. The shadowhunter was laughing more than he had in a long time and so was his lover. He continued to assault his sides for another while before Alec quickly flipped them, Magnus's hands losing their grip. They were panting for air and their faces were hurting from smiling and laughing. Alec leaned down to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Which one sings and which one plays the music**

"Hey Magnus, what's one talent that you have that you haven't told anyone about?" Alec asked him over the dinner table. The two were out on a date in Paris, their first date since Valentine had been put away.

"I don't know," the warlock paused for a second to think. "I can sing, I guess? What about you, Alexander?"

"Really? I had no idea! Well, Izzy and Jace know but I actually play the guitar. It took me a long time to learn how to play it with so much hunting and training but I eventually learned. I've not played in years though. My mom got rid of it when she found it. She told me that it was useless to learn a mundane instrument when I could be training with Jace or studying runes."

"Oh Alexander," Magnus stretched his hand over the table to take Alec's. "How about when we get back, we go to a music store and pick one out? We can maybe play one time?" Alec nearly teared up. Never had someone offered something like this to him.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I'd love that. Thank you. I love you so much," Alec told him, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

Magnus smiled at him. "I love you too."

They finished their dinner quickly and portalled back to the loft. With time zones it was the middle of the afternoon in New York so the boys got changed, quickly thanks to Magnus's magic, and headed out.

**Which one proposes**

Alec and Clary wandered into the Institute. They were just back from patrols and were tired. They had been training all morning and Maryse had shown up. She didn't even take to time to see how her children were doing before barking orders and belittling Alec over his relationship (again). He was honestly getting sick and tired of his own mother not accepting him for who he is and not respecting his choice.

Him and Clary had gotten a lot closer ever since she started dating Jace. He could sense that he was happier when he was with her and it filled Alec with a happiness that he could only get by feeling his own and his parabatai's joy. He gave Clary a parting hug before texting Magnus to make him a portal in his room in 10 minutes to go to his loft. Once he entered his room, he threw his gear off and jumped in the shower, quickly scrubbing the sweat and grime of the day away. Once he finished his shower he got dressed and made himself look presentable. He went into his drawer and grabbed the box in the corner of the drawer. He pushed it into his jeans pocket and looked himself over in the mirror once more. He was psyching himself up to do this in the mirror when he saw a purple oval in the mirrors reflection. Smiling, he turned round and walked through the portal.

Entering Magnus's loft had always made him relax. It didn't matter what had happened to him throughout the day, being in the same space as his boyfriend always made him feel safe and protected.

"Hello, love," the warlock said in a smooth voice.

"Hey, Mags," Alec replied, gathering Magnus in his arms and pressing his face into the warlocks neck. Magnus gave him a squeeze before breaking the embrace.

"Are you okay? You seem stressed," he asked him, cat eyes shining up at him. Alec loved his eyes. Magnus decided to show him his eyes properly after Max's rune party and Alec fell even more in love with the older man than he already was.

"It's nothing, just..my mother's in town and she's still treating me like crap." He didn't need to elaborate. Magnus knew how Alec's relationship with Maryse had changed since his coming out and he always comforted him when things went bad. Magnus gave him a quick, loving kiss before guiding Alec to the couch. They sat down and Magnus made them both a drink, Alec gratefully taking it and sipping the liquid. The relaxed into the couch, talking about their respective days and Alec didn't think his life could get much better than this. Alec finished his drink and set the glass on the table before sliding off the couch and removing the box from his pocket and getting on one knee.

Magnus's breath caught in his throat. "Alexander.."

"Magnus, you are the love of my life. I never thought that I could be happy. I never thought I could be me. I never know that I could have what I wanted, until you came along. You make me the happiest man on the planet and I honestly couldn't live without you. Magnus Bane, will you marry me?" He opened the box to Magnus who examined the contents. It was a beautiful silver band with 3 shining sapphires on the top. Magnus's eyes were shining and he remembered that Alec was still waiting on a reply.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you," Magnus told him, shaking his head and tears streaming down his cheeks. He practically leaped off the couch and crushed his body to the Shadowhunters, their arms wound tightly round each other. They shared a passionate kiss before parting, Alec smiling like a madman as he slipped the ring onto the warlock's tanned hand. They kissed again before parting.

"I love you so much. This ring is so beautiful."

"So are you. And I love you too, Magnus," the hazel eyed boy replied.

~~~~

The boys walked into the Institute together, hand in hand. Magnus was touching up the wards that's protected the Institute later on today and Alec needed to see how his siblings were. They went in search of his siblings and found them training.

"Hey guys!" Izzy called.

"Hey, Iz, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"What's happened? You're smiling more and I know your happier, I can sense it. Babe, Magnus and Alec are here!" Jace yelled, catching the redheads attention as she walked passed the training room. When she walked in she greeted the newly engaged couple with hugs before giving Jace a chaste kiss.

"Hello, biscuit, how have you been?"

"I've been good. What's up? You pair are smiling more than usua-."

"OH MY GOD! ALEC YOU PROPOSED!! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE PLANNING ON IT?!" Izzy shrieked, grasping Magnus's hand and gushing at it with Clary.

"Good job, brother. I'm proud of you," Jace said to him, clapping him on the back.

"What's going on here? Downworlders aren't aloud in the Institute without permission from the head of the Institute," Maryse said, authority lacing her words.

"Mother, I am the head of this Institute and I said he was aloud here. He is going to be reinforcing the wards today and we were catching up with Jace, Clary and Isabelle. I was sharing my news." Alec told her, his head raised high.

"And what could possibly have happened since leaving yesterday to this morning, Alec, that could warrant such a fuss from your sister and Clary?"

"The fact that I'm getting married may warrant it," he told her directly.

"Married?! To who?"

"Who do you think?" Jace snapped.

Maryse didn't reply to Jace. "Your marrying a downworlder?! Alec, this is not happening. Under no circumstances are you marrying a warlock!"

"That is not your choice to make, mother, it's mine. I love Magnus with all my heart and he will be my husband, weather you like it or not, I don't care what you or the Clave say about it," Alec said, his voice steady. Clary, Jace and Izzy stood in a protective stance next to the young couple, staring down the older woman in front of them. With a look of disgust sent their way, she turned around and walked away from them. Alec let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Hey, you're okay," Magnus told him, calmly, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Yeah, I know. It could've gone worse."

"Hey, don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you. Dude, your my parabatai, my best friend. I won't let anything get in the way of your happiness, you deserve it too much." Hearing his parabatai like this almost brought Alec to tears. He collected his brother in his arms and hugged him like his life depended on it. Jace hugged him back. When the boys parted, Clary gave him a hug too.

"Congratulations, Alec, I'm so happy for you! I know that Luke and the pack and Simon will be happy for you too." The girl gushed.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"We love you, Alec. Never forget that." He nodded to his sister and kissed her on the head, hugging her fiercely.

Alec was overcome with emotion. He never expected to be in the position he's in. He was engaged to the most perfect man, had an amazing brother and sister and friends who loved and supported him. He might not have everything, but it's all he needed.


End file.
